The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. H9-238277, 2004-304809, 2011-217061, and 2011-217062, a camera system used in a television station or the like has been known. Such a camera system includes a plurality of CHUs (Camera Head Units) and a receiving device configured to communicate with these CHUs.